Promotion
by Soyna
Summary: Genesis gets promoted and the person he most wanted to be there for him is not and he finds comfort in familiar comfortable arms.


**PROMOTION**

* * *

><p><strong>By:<strong> Albedosreqium / Soyna  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Before Crisis Coreish

**Rating, Genre and Warnings: **PG because, well, it is best to be safe with anything that I write … You should all know this by now. I would say that it is a little Romantic and a little bit of Hurt/Comfort with a dash of angst.

**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information**

This is an Angeal and Genesis fic. For my Corrupted Aaron. I know you still hate me.

Genesis gets promoted and the person he most wanted to be there for him is not and someone else is.

* * *

><p>Genesis had not seen Angeal like this before. He had grown with his friend, had even shared a room with him in their time spent training for SOLDIER; but seeing Angeal smoothing a new black uniform over his chest with an unfiltered and unrestrained smile on his lips was more than enough to take anyone's breath away.<p>

Angeal hardly ever smiled and he seldom held himself the way he did now. Angeal was a proud man who seldom showed pride, but as he donned the black uniform, he was positively shining with it.

"Angeal?" Genesis asked as turned to his friend.

Angeal hummed back but never took his eyes off the mirror. His large hands were smoothing out the black sweater over his stomach and adjusting it ever so slightly.

"Ready to go?" Genesis asked. Angeal turned to him with a large and uninhibited smile. He caught himself and the smile disappeared, but Angeal still looked quite smug. It was a strange look to see on Angeal's face, but Genesis couldn't help but think the bright expression was quite becoming.

"Aren't we waiting for Sephiroth?" Angeal asked as he smoothed his sweater again.

"He will meet up with us later," Genesis said as he adjusted his black suspenders. "He had paperwork and pre-function stuff with the executives and junk like that."

Angeal nodded and ran his hand through his hair. Genesis had never noticed how long it was before. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. "Well, we will have to go without him. Will he be joining us after?"

Genesis nodded. "After the ceremony, we are supposed to meet up at 'The Goblin Bar' for a couple of drinks."

Angeal nodded and took another admiring look in the mirror. Angeal usually had too much pride to preen like he currently was and Genesis liked the way his newfound confidence radiated from him when he was wearing the First Class uniform.

"Good. Let's go. We don't want to be late for the ceremony." Angeal strode to the door and hefted the sword that he never used and touched it to his forehead for a moment before swinging it onto his back.

Genesis followed his childhood friend with a large grin on his face.

But he was no longer grinning when they arrived at 'The Goblin Bar' and Sephiroth still hadn't arrived. Sephiroth had sent a text about having to do something with Lazard.

This was the big day. He was officially a First Class SOLDIER and it finally made them equals. They finally didn't have to hide their relationship any more and Sephiroth wasn't around to share it with him.

Angeal was having a good time even though he wasn't drinking. He thought it was dishonorable to drink and to lose control. "_I can have fun without making an ass out of myself with alcohol," _was one of his favorite honorable sayings. He was relaxed and celebrating with the group that arrived and Genesis found himself moving away from them as he waited for more word on when Sephiroth was going to arrive.

Genesis indulged in a few drinks from the bar but he did not feel any looser than he had before the alcohol. He was feeling rather agitated because Sephiroth was not there. Everyone was having fun with their boyfriends or girlfriends celebrating their various levels of promotions.

Angeal was busy talking to Zack's friends who were hovering around him asking for advice and such.

Genesis wished that Sephiroth was here to share this night. He had seen him at the ceremony but he was busy with dealing with Lazard, Rufus and President Shinra.

He didn't even get to say a word to him or vice versa, he only had a few text messages and not a single one was congratulatory.

That was the part that bothered him the most. Sephiroth had said nothing about his promotion or how it would affect them. This was supposed to be the best day of his life and he felt like he was drowning in self pity.

He was tempted to text Sephiroth to see where he was, but he just stared at his phone. He felt a little lost without someone to celebrate his success with. He wanted to share this moment with the man that he loved but that man was busy being a diplomat. He understood that it was wrong to feel jealous of Sephiroth's position, but his heart was not agreeing with his logic. He had Angeal and his other friends, but it was just not the same as having Sephiroth with him.

He felt a familiar arm wrap over his shoulder and pull him into a tight hug. "Why so glum? Is Sephiroth not here yet?"

He couldn't help but smile at the comforting action and the cheerful voice of Angeal. "He'll be here soon."

Angeal hummed and took a deep breath. "Your hair smells like dumbapples," Angeal said absently and gave him a comforting squeeze before he directed him towards the punch bowl where Zack and his friends had gathered.

"Uh, thanks," Genesis whispered. Angeal was sure acting oddly. Angeal laughed as they arrived at the table and demanded a refill loudly, proclaiming it the best punch he had ever had.

Zack and the others laughed as the cup was filled to and handed to Angeal, who quickly drank it.

Genesis decided to grab another drink himself before he walked over to the punch bowl and asked for a glass of punch. One of the other SOLDIERs that stood by the bowl filled it for him. He eagerly took it and was silently wishing for something stronger when he took a sip of the fluid. His eyebrows shot straight up and he looked suspiciously at Zack.

Zack saw the look and gave him a sheepish grin. Angeal had now wrapped his arms around one of the new members for the ranks of SOLDIER's and was talking loudly about swords and the type of wax he liked to use to polish them.

Genesis reached across the table, grabbed Zack's ear and pulled him close to whisper angrily into it. "Angeal does not drink! How much of this 'punch' has he been drinking and whose bright idea was it to spike it?"

Zack whimpered as he tugged harder on his ear. "It was Reno," was his quick response.

Genesis gave Zack's ear a quick jerk and pushed him away. Zack rubbed his ear and glared at him.

Genesis snorted. He should have known.

"What was Reno?" Angeal said as he let go of the last person he had latched on to and latched onto Genesis again. It felt comforting and warm to have Angeal holding him like that, even if he was drunk.

"He was just making himself a pest again," Genesis said and leaned into the warm hug of his childhood friend. Angeal was not the type of man that liked to be close to other people. He was always very guarded — under normal circumstances — of who he allowed to get close. When they were younger it had been different. Angeal used to hug him all the time. Of course it had been different when they were younger, but Genesis had never realized how much he had missed those days until he had Angeal hug him now.

Angeal took another sip of the punch.

Genesis rolled his eyes and took the cup out of Angeal's hand. Angeal was going to be regretting this all in the morning. He didn't drink because he did not recover well. He was far from hammered, but it didn't take much for Angeal to get a headache. He was going to be so sore in the morning.

"Hey!" Angeal protested and reached for the cup.

Genesis couldn't help but chuckle. "We're leaving," he said simply.

"Why? Sephiroth isn't here yet," Angeal said in his ear, still looking at the cup with longing. The other men were chuckling at his antics.

Genesis grabbed his hands and turned around to face Angeal. Genesis held his hands to his chest. "We are going to get a cup of coffee," he said simply. He would tell Angeal in the morning the reason for his headache.

It was nearly midnight as it was and he was no longer in the mood to wait for Sephiroth any longer. Thankfully, Angeal had only drank enough to make him happy, not enough to make him staggering drunk, which was great because Genesis didn't want to deal with him puking.

"But I like the punch," Angeal said with a whine. It was the tone that he liked to use when he was trying to get a treat from his mother or begging to stay the night over at his place. He hadn't used that tone since they arrived at Midgar.

"The night is young, yo," Reno said as he bounced over and nearly tackled them. The tackle tore the two apart, but it allowed Genesis to get a good grip on the Turk. Angeal was freed up to tackle someone else and Zack was the closet to receive another bear hug.

Genesis took the opportunity to put the Turk in a tight headlock and growled into his ear. "I will tell him who spiked the punch in the morning. Do you want that?"

Reno shook his head with an expression that was a cross between startled and frightened.

"I think you should pay for the coffee as well," Genesis suggested and released him out of the headlock.

Reno's eyes grew wide. "That's blackmail, yo!"

Genesis smirked and held out a hand. Reno grumbled as he reached into his pocket and handed over five gil. He glared again and Reno handed over another twenty.

"Angeal! Let's go for coffee," Genesis said as he saw that Angeal now had his arms around a startled looking cadet. Angeal dwarfed the poor blond, who looked terrified.

Angeal let go of his latest victim and then wrapped his arms around him again.

It felt good to have his large friend draped over him. "I think I'm overexcited about today."

Genesis laughed. "Indeed you are." He started to lead him out of the bar and was shocked at how cold it was outside as they walked to the nearest coffee shop down LOVELESS Avenue. There was a little shop that he liked to go to all the time and they knew his order well.

"Sephiroth didn't show up again, huh?" Angeal said as they were halfway there.

Genesis didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't the first time that this was an issue.

Sephiroth was a busy man and he understood that when they got involved but his courtesy when it came to telling him when plans changed was lacking and he was usually late … if he even showed up at all.

"He's busy," Genesis said as they turned the corner that was close to the shop.

Angeal huffed. "Well, he's missing out." Angeal stumbled slightly and Genesis had to hold him tighter. "You look hot in the uniform." Genesis nearly tripped himself this time. Angeal gripped his waist tighter. "We both do!"

Genesis forced his heart to calm down from that statement. Angeal wasn't hitting on him, he was just drunk. He was being proud and he did preen quite a bit earlier about the new black uniform.

Did Sephiroth even notice how he looked in his uniform at the ceremony? He doubted it. Sephiroth only looked at him when it was necessary. Not even a fleeting look with some sort of acknowledgement that there was more between them. A bystander wouldn't even have been able to tell that Sephiroth knew him at all.

It hurt to think about it like that.

He hummed an answer as he opened the door and was greeted by a blast of warmth and the smell of coffee. It was warm and welcoming compared to the cold that was outside. It was even better with Angeal's arm around him. "Are you okay?" Angeal's low, concerned words made his chest hurt.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go sit down over there while I get us a cup of the Banora blend?" Genesis unwound Angeal's arm from around his waist and sat him down at a table. It felt cold without him at his side, but he eagerly went to go spend Reno's gil.

He returned to the table and saw that Angeal was giving him a curious look. He walked over and placed the large cup of coffee in front of his friend. "I had them add the vanilla flavor shot to yours."

Angeal smiled. "I suppose you got the Banora white shot."

"Of course," Genesis said as he took a sip. It was a comforting flavor of home and talking with Angeal made it even more cozy tasting.

"You refused to drink coffee right from the beginning. You only drank the apple tea until I forced you to drink some coffee."

Genesis smiled. "Yeah, I remember that. You were tired of me falling asleep when we were trying to study and nearly forced coffee down my throat. I demanded that you make it taste good before I would even consider it."

Angeal laughed a deep throaty laugh that caused a tightening in Genesis chest. "It was annoying. We were trying to make sure we passed the entrance exams and there you were drooling all over the tactic notes." Angeal took a sip of his own coffee.

"I didn't drool." They both chuckled for a bit and sat sipping at their coffees before Genesis spoke again, looking at his larger childhood friend.

"Do you miss home?" he blurted.

"Sometimes," Angeal admitted with a sigh. He swirled the liquid that was in his cup and stared at the fluid that was in there. "I worry about my mother. Being all alone and taking care of that house. I really do worry about her. Do you miss home?"

"Sometimes," Genesis echoed.

Angeal seemed to be waiting for more.

"What do you miss?"

Genesis leaned back in his chair. "I miss being able to walk in the orchards. Those were the places that I was the calmest and the most at peace." He remembered those were his happiest times. He was the happiest when he was with Angeal, but he couldn't voice that.

"I miss that too," Angeal said and took another drink of his coffee and leaned his elbows on the table. He grew a large smile on his face as he leaned forward. "Do you remember when we used to go swimming at the river in the summer?"

Genesis had to smile back. "I remember."

The last time that they had gone swimming was the summer before they came to join Shin-Ra. He remembered all too well how good Angeal had looked swimming in the river. He had still been lean muscle then, not as bulky and was now, but showing signs of how well he would fill out.

He was a little ashamed at how he had been eyeing his best friend that day. Angeal didn't even seem to notice. After all, they never went swimming with swim suits.

"You were totally perving on me then," Angeal said with a serious look on his face, "the same way you were perving on me before the ceremony."

"I was not!" Genesis said in quick defense, but his whole face turned bright red was easy for Angeal to notice, even if Angeal was drunk.

Angeal leaned back and his laughter filled the coffee shop. "You're a terrible liar."

Genesis pressed his lips together. "Shut up. I was not!" He sat up straight and glared at Angeal who was grinning like a fool and was not at taken aback by the anger in his voice. He never was! "You were the one that said that my hair smelled good earlier."

Angeal leaned forward. "I did, didn't I?"

Genesis was left speechless at being teased by Angeal.

It was at that moment his phone beeped and he was grateful for the distraction as he read who the message was from. When he saw Sephiroth's name there he smiled for a moment, until he opened his PHS to read the message.

"Did he bail on you again?"

"He's busy," Genesis immediately defended Sephiroth, but it didn't make him feel any better on the inside. Sephiroth had been doing this a lot lately and it was starting to worry him.

This was something important to him. He could understand when Sephiroth ditched a play or one of his movies. Those were just things he would have liked to share with him, but today, he became a First Class SOLDIER.

Angeal sat up straight and with a serious face spoke, "This is one day that he should have been there!" His voice was thick with distain. "He's missing out on how hot you look today."

Genesis raised his eyebrows. That was the second time that Angeal had said that.

"He doesn't deserve you," Angeal said simply and slammed his coffee cup on the table. "I don't know why you put up with that crap. I wouldn't do that to you."

Genesis was still in shock over the first statement but his eyebrows couldn't get any higher. "What are you saying Angeal?" he finally whispered when he was able to give his friend a serious look.

Angeal blinked and then flushed immediately, looking a little ashamed. It was amusing to see him blush like that as it was a rare occurrence and Genesis rather enjoyed how a blush looked on him. "What am I saying?" Angeal finally whispered and gave him a look that he could have learned from Zack. He looked like a lost puppy.

Genesis smiled at his friend. He was still being affected by the alcohol. He was blinking too much and looked sleepy. "Finish your coffee and we will go home. I think you need to go to bed." Genesis could see that Angeal was starting to go into a silly stupor despite the coffee that he was trying to get in his system.

"I'm fine," Angeal said even though he wasn't.

"Let's just go home," Genesis said standing, not in the mood to finish his coffee but wishing he had drank as much of punch as Angeal had so that he could forget that he had been ditched by his boyfriend.

"You got that look again," Angeal said as he was still seated.

"What look?"

Angeal stood and Genesis was a little alarmed when he pulled him close to his chest so that they were looking face to face. "That look that tells me that you are upset that Sephiroth isn't here for you."

Genesis swallowed at being held like this. This was more intimate than how Angeal had held him earlier. It was just the booze talking that was doing it. That was all.

"I don't like that look on your face," Angeal said in a whisper. "I don't want to see it on there ever again. If you were mine, I would never allow you to feel that way." Angeal's hand came up and cupped his cheek, his brow furrowed. "I hate seeing you in pain."

Genesis was stunned. Angeal had never spoken like this before and he didn't know his friend felt this way about him.

"Angeal," he whispered, but was not sure what to say beyond that.

He always made sure he was safe, comfortable and looked after. Angeal's large blue eyes were nearly shining with tears. Genesis didn't know what to do or say. He was supposed to be with Sephiroth. Angeal had never done anything to stop his relationship with …

That was a lie. Angeal always made comments about how he didn't think Sephiroth was treating him right and was always there when Sephiroth wasn't. He just brushed it off by telling Angeal that Sephiroth was busy.

Angeal was always the rock in his life and Genesis didn't know what he would do if he was not there. He would be as lost as he felt when he looked at that text message from Sephiroth saying that he wasn't going to show up or that he wasn't going to be there … or the lie of _'I think I can fit you in the schedule tomorrow'._

Angeal's thumb rubbed his cheek and his focus went back to his eyes. Angeal opened his mouth but seemed hesitant on what he was going to say next, until he finally stammered out. "I promise."

Genesis was going to ask him what he was promising, but before he could respond he was being kissed. Angeal was kissing him. Not a simple kiss on the cheek or forehead like he normally did, but a deep kiss that was full of passion; passion that he never got from Sephiroth.

He started to return the kiss as the arms wrapped tighter around him. He always felt so safe in Angeal's arms and the kiss made him feel like he was needed and wanted.

They parted and Angeal had his eyes closed. He rested his head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I promise."

Someone walked by them and he heard them mutter, "Get a room."

He pulled away from Angeal and he watched the bigger man's arms drop to his side as he looked like he was about to be scolded. Genesis grabbed his hands and pulled them to his chest again. "Let's go home."

Angeal blinked and allowed himself to be led. He didn't say anything until they were at the elevator to the apartment that they still shared.

"Are you mad at me?" Angeal asked as he looked at the numbers over top of the door.

"No, I'm not Angeal." Genesis turned to Angeal and grabbed his hand again and pulled it to his chest. "I'm mad at myself for not realizing it sooner."

That simple acknowledgement was all that it took for Angeal to move on him again and Genesis was swept up in another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Angeal's shoulders and found himself lifted up off the ground. Genesis heard the elevator door open. He tried to pull away but Angeal was not letting him. He felt himself moving and being carried by Angeal. He ended up wrapping his legs around his waist and just allowed himself to be carried.

Angeal would never let him fall. He promised.

When they got to their shared apartment, Angeal had to put him down but still kept an arm around his waist. Genesis leaned against him as he fished out the key card.

They didn't say anything else until they got in the apartment. Angeal wrapped him in a tight hug again and asked. "What are you going to tell Sephiroth?"

Genesis didn't want to think about him. "We will deal with that in the morning." Genesis started to lead Angeal into the bedroom — his bedroom. Angeal was a bit hesitant but followed.

"Gen?" Angeal said as the entered his room. Genesis started to undress out of his new uniform.

"We can't sleep in our new uniforms," Genesis said as he removed his buckles and then turned to work on Angeal's. He didn't protest but Genesis could see the worry on his face. "We will worry about it all in the morning." He stood on his toes and gave Angeal a small kiss on the lips. "I just want to be close to you tonight."

Angeal seemed to relax a bit as the belly armor was removed from him and Genesis unzipped his sweater. They gave each other small kisses as they finished undressing each other until they were only in their snug boxers and made their way to the bed.

He felt safe as Angeal spooned him and held him to his chest. Angeal kissed the back of his neck a few times before he fell asleep with a firm grip around him. Genesis ran his hands over his, feeling safe and comfortable.

Angeal was going to have a headache in the morning and everything could fall apart then and he would be left alone again. He no longer wanted to be with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had shown with his actions that he no longer wanted to be with him.

He could be happy that he had Angeal for at least one night.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked at his phone and frowned when Genesis didn't text him back.<p>

He usually wrote him back within five minutes. It had been two hours.

It was nearly nine in the morning now and that was very unlike Genesis, unless he had too much to drink during the night. He smiled at the thought of him hung-over and curled up in his bed.

He grabbed a coffee for himself and the redhead — with the shot of his favorite flavor — and let himself into the apartment. He listened for sound of activity and he heard the shower. He walked deeper into the apartment and looked in Genesis' room. He could still see the shaded figure lying buried under the blanket.

Angeal was not one to drink, so it wasn't a surprise that he was up and getting ready for the day.

Sephiroth put the coffee aside. They could heat it up and drink it later. He took off his clothes and put them on the nearby chair, wearing nothing as he walked to the bed. This was the best way to surprise Genesis with the news.

The figure under the sheets grumbled something as he sat on the bed and moved his way under the covers, pressing himself against the back of the man. He tried to spoon the figure.

… and it just wasn't right.

The figure in the bed turned and he was soon face to face with a man that wasn't Genesis. For a moment, he wondered if he walked into Angeal's room.

"Sephiroth?"

"What are you doing in Genesis' bed?"

"I was sleeping," Angeal said. "Why are you naked and pressed against me?"

"I thought you were Genesis."

"Do I look like Genesis?"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"You can take your hand off my hip," Angeal said after a moment and narrowed his eyes.

"You can explain why you are in Genesis' bed," Sephiroth countered and increased his grip on Angeal's hip.

"I don't think I need to explain myself."

"You are naked in my boyfriend's bed. I think I have the reason to ask." Sephiroth was starting to get angry. Angeal's blue eyes were rimmed with red and he looked paler than he normally was, but that didn't explain why he was in a bed that was not his own.

"You sure weren't acting like a boy friend last night," Angeal accused and reached down, forcibly removing Sephiroth's hand from his hip. He groaned after the movement and winced like he had a headache.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sephiroth snorted and feeling his hackles rise.

"Last night was most of the important nights for him and you weren't there," Angeal said, narrowing his eyes at the man he was in bed with and poked him in the chest. "You should have been there."

Sephiroth furrowed his brow. "I was there. I read a damn speech at the ceremony!" He was on stage reading through the lists and went through all the protocols that went with the ceremony like he always did.

"You were not there for him!" Angeal growled and winced and rubbed his head. "You never are."

Sephiroth was getting angry now. "What are you trying to say?"

"Get out," Angeal snarled and pushed his shoulder.

"You are the one that should get out," Sephiroth growled and pushed back.

Angeal raised a fist and Sephiroth prepared for the attack by grabbing his wrist and rolling over on top of him to pin him down. Angeal fought back and it wasn't long before they were both rolling around on the floor, the blankets flying until Sephiroth was on top holding Angeal down.

Angeal grabbed a handful of his hair and he wrapped his hand around the other man's throat. He was about to punch his so-called-friend in the face when he heard a yell.

He turned his head to see Genesis standing in the bedroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What the hell are you two doing?"

They looked at each other and Sephiroth realized the ridiculousness of the situation. He was naked, straddling Angeal, who was only wearing a pair of boxers, and had his hand threaded in Angeal's hair; not to mention the fact that he had his legs wrapped around his waist.

"He started it!" They both bellowed.

The room was deadly silent and no one moved for what felt like an eternity before Genesis moved. He leaned against the wall with a serious look on his face then he finally said a single word, "Continue."

Sephiroth blinked at Genesis and then down to Angeal before he turned back to the man leaning against the wall. "What?"

Angeal released his grip on his hair and removed the legs from around his waist. "Continue?" Angeal sounded confused.

Genesis made a dramatic sigh and waved both his hands at them. "Continue fighting over me."

"We aren't fighting over you!" Angeal said and pushed at Sephiroth's shoulder.

"He crawled into our bed."

"You were supposed to be Genesis," Sephiroth defended and moved away from Angeal. He leaned against the bed and grabbed the blanket to cover himself. He had never felt so naked in his life as he felt right now.

"We'll, I'm not!" Angeal said.

"That's obvious." Sephiroth yelled back. "Why the hell were you there!"

Genesis smirked, "I think that you are fighting over me."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Angeal and then up at Genesis. "Why was he in your bed!" He demanded an answer.

"He was comforting me," Genesis said, standing now with his arms crossed and looked angry. "Since by so called boyfriend was too busy to be bothered."

"What? I was working and making arrangements…" Sephiroth started but was interrupted by Angeal groaning loudly as he sat up.

"A morning nooky call is not what he wanted last night." Angeal said and held his head. It looked like he had been drinking last night. Angeal never drank.

"Well, I didn't want one with you," Sephiroth snorted.

"And you assumed that you were going to get one with me?" Genesis retaliated. Sephiroth could see fire sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, I was hoping that you would after I told you about the trip to Icicle I spent a month working by butt off to get for you!" Sephiroth snorted as stood, ensuring the blanket was secure around his waist. "I worked extra hours and had to deal with extra shit from those damn executives to get us two weeks at the resort and then you jump into bed with Angeal!"

"We didn't jump into bed together!" Angeal said and rubbed his head.

"It sure looks like it!" Sephiroth countered and gripped the blankets tighter. He didn't like being the only one in the room naked.

"He looked so sad last night," Angeal said with a sad look on his face. "I was just trying to comfort him."

"You're in your underwear!" Sephiroth sat on the bed, pooling the blanket around his lap. He covered his eyes for a moment and tried to get all this thoughts together. He was confused. He tried to text Genesis every time he was late or couldn't show up. He never once said that he was upset … Genesis did seem a little sad lately but that was the reason that he was working so hard to book this trip.

He felt the bed dip beside him and a warm familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked at the owner and was ready to yell and curse at Genesis for thinking that he was ignoring him. He wouldn't do that to him.

The look on Genesis face stopped him though. "You weren't ignoring me," Genesis whispered with a shaky voice. His eyes were large and full of tears. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He was then assaulted. Sephiroth was pleased to have Genesis forcing his tongue in his mouth.

This is the reaction that he was looking for. They finally pulled apart. "I'm sorry it seemed like I was ignoring you. I just wanted it to be a surprise." Sephiroth stroked his cheeks.

"I forgive you," Genesis said and kissed his cheeks.

There was rustling in the room and they turned to see Angeal standing and looking away from them. He was holding his head. "I-I think I will go to my room and clear my head." His voice was low and sad sounding.

They watched him leave the room and close the door behind him. Sephiroth took Genesis into his arms and kissed the top of his still damp hair. He could feel the tension in his boyfriend as they started to hear the sound of a shower coming from the bathroom.

He looked at Genesis and saw how he looked conflicted.

Angeal had always been his closest friend and Sephiroth knew that something happened between them last night. Angeal was always looking after him when he wasn't around.

He always knew that Genesis was a high maintenance type of guy. He thought he could handle it, but obviously he had made some really big miscalculations with their relationship. It was Angeal that reminded him of Genesis' birthday and told him when he was sick and what he needed. It was always Angeal the reminded him what to do when it came to his moods and he thought he had things under control

He had never been so wrong.

Angeal hadn't given him a lecture for a month about how he had to make sure that he took care of Genesis. He thought he had been finally doing a good job and Angeal didn't need to give him more pointers. He thought arranging for this special trip for them to be trapped in a snow covered villa for two weeks would have been perfect. It was a lot of work and he … he had been neglecting Genesis to get it done.

Angeal had always warned him to always make him happy or else he would regret it.

He never really took Angeal seriously before.

"Genesis?"

Genesis hummed at stroked his arm absently that he had wrapped around his bare waist.

"I can get us another ticket if you want Angeal to join us."

Sephiroth rather enjoyed the kiss that he got for that idea.

* * *

><p>For my corrupted Aaron, my Sugary Boy-Toy (hurr hurr) and this old plot bunny that we had over a conversation we had on MSN. I corrupted him, so I wrote him a corrupted story. I had to fight the angst through this whole thing! No major smut though because he would then just go .<p>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
